Secret Notes of a Detective
by serahfarron13
Summary: Finally a Yaoi Fanfic about Sebastain, and Joseph! i don't see many out there as it is. Fyi the storyline will be bent and twisted in the way i wish, also i'm not sure if i will involve Ruvic and his world. The fic will be narated by Sebastian, or Joseph, it all depends on how the last chapter ended. if you like this fic, please be sure to leave a happy review! 3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to all of you Seb, and Jo shippers! welcome to my fanfic. Before i get started i need to remind you that this is written blindly. it will not follow the game at all. The storyline will be more relaxed, but there will be blood, and death at some point. I hope... I'm not sure if I will include Ruvic and his world. or if I will just make it normal murder cases. maybe I'll throw in some of the monsters from the game and stuff like that. I'm so confusing myself with what I'm writing and I hope its not confusing you too. the story will first start off boring as heck, because hey, I need to develop the characters in these first few chapters. lol im so sorry if I confused you. I may or may not upload more chapters. ive been lazy when it comes to finishing what I post. sooo yeaaahhhhh.**

AN: quick fyi. This chapter will be Narrated by Sebastain, and randomly switch into a scene, i thought it would be cool to hear their thoughts and comments and stuff like that, and then see a scene of them acutally talking. Whenever someone is Narrating the words will be Italicized, whenever you see bold letters, that means its the end, or beginning of chapter notes by myself, which you should totally read. xD anyway i really hope you enjoy.

_-Day 1_

_Today is the first time I met my partner Joseph. He was a little smaller than me. he had short black hair styled neatly, not a stray hair out of place, brown eyes followed by a pair of rectangle glasses to improve his vision. The young man had style, much like myself, we both disliked wearing the detective coat. Usually people judge one another by just looking at them, and If I had to judge Joseph by first glance. I would lable him as scrawny, weak, and unable to do things on his own. Much like a child. If I where to judge the way he behaves by judging him by his looks. I would have to say he looks like the type of guy who spends most of his free time in his room reading comics, or doing things the average nerd would do. I took a step into the office. Joseph was at his desk vigorously typing his computer. When I entered his office he stopped typing glancing up at me, and now that I was able to get a clear look of his face, i could see he looked young. Too young to be a detective. Hell, he was probably the youngest detective in our group. _

"May I help you sir?" Joseph asked, using his thumb, and middle finger to push the opposite sides of the rim of his glasses closer to his eyes, brown eyes.

"I am Sebastian Castellanos, your new partner." Sebastian said in a proper way. Joseph stood up from his desk, hurrying over to Sebastian extending his hand out. Sebastian grabbed his hand firmly and shook it.

"its nice to finally meet you Sebastian, My name is Joseph Oda." Joseph said, rather embarrassed; his cheeks filled with the faintest hint of blush. He let go of Sebastian's hand.

_* After meeting Joseph, he showed me around his office, and to mine. I took a seat in my chair placing the sides of my hands on arms of the chair rubbing my hand along the black leather. Joseph spent time in my office talking to me and getting to know me. He was intelligent from what I could see, and at the time I wasn't really interested in what he had to say, however I sat there and listened. I learned his girlfriend left him, because he started to focus to much on becoming a detective. That reminded me of my past, however I met Myra, we got married after a year of knowing each other, and had a beautiful daughter named Lily. While I was talking to Joseph I noticed he would look at me in a.. strange way, there was something unique about Joseph that I noticed. Maybe I was just overlooking things._

_-some years later_

_*After a few years of knowing Joseph we became close friends. I remember Myra it was my honeymoon and we had no one to come watch Lily. I was at the office. It was a calm rainy day. no investigations or anything exciting happen, which didn't take my mind off of the honeymoon situation._

"Seb?" Joseph called out from the opposite side of the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Sebastian grumbled. leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. Joseph entered the office closing the door behind him, and sauntered over to the seat across from Sebastian taking a seat into it. "so, what brings you here?"

"I just uh.. I was outside your office when I noticed you looked frustrated." Joseph murmured lightly, as he adjusted his glasses looking into Sebastian's tired eyes.

"where you, watching me Jo?" Sebastian asked, Joseph gasped softly, quickly shaking his head in denial.

"uh, no.. not at all, I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"Myra and I want to celebrate our Honeymoon in Hawaii, but we don't have a sitter for Lily." Sebastian mumbled, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Joseph's eyebrow arched into the air.

"why didn't you say anything!? I could keep an eye on her for you two, that's better than some stranger watching her." Joseph offered, a small satisfying smile formed on his lips as he noticed the badger look on his face disappear, and be replaced with something more relaxed.

"are you sure its alright Joseph?" Sebastian sighed in relief.

"yes it's fine. Lily will be in good hands. you do realize its better for her to be with me, than some random stranger right? Lily will have a blast with me." Joseph said, in a reassuring way. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Thanks Joseph, I'll let Myra know." Sebastian picked up his phone noticing Joseph had out his small black book writing in it, the way Joseph was focused on the book looked sort of... cute to him. After speaking to Myra he smiled. "Everything is all set. swing by my place tomorrow at 8 a.m sharp and we will give you everything you need for her.

"yes sir." Joseph replied sighing happily, he closed his book placing it into his back pocket.

_*I noticed Joseph giving me that look again, the look i mentioned earlier. i am sure this time i wasn't over looking it. To be completely honest with you i have a strange feeling about him. It seems as if he is hiding something, but what that something is... i do not know. Just as I started to think about Joseph and the feeling I noticed him remove his glasses to clean them on the rim of his shirt. _

"Sebastian.. I need to ask you something. That might sound strange coming from another male." Sebastian hesitated, placing his glasses back onto his face, anxiously looking around the room before Sebastian leaned forward in his seat. Sebastian nodded, saying nothing allowing Sebastian to speak.

**-end of chapter 1**

**so I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I read through it and added a ton of stuff in there. I personally like it =D next chapter will continue form Joseph's point of view. feedback is much appreciated. in order for me to continue i need to know that i am writing for more than just two people. i deleted a ton of my fics due to lack of feedback from the readers, because i felt as if i was wasting my time posting chapters to a silent audience when i could just type them for myself. hehe so yeah. o**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay one fan, and 1 follower! hello the to the both of you. i'm happy to know you two enjoy this fic.I have been out of the mood for writing, but I recently got inspired. so I wrote a new chapter to this first, and i'll be hopefully updating 2 of my other fics. This Chapter will be Narrated by Joseph. its in the style of N=narration, and journal entry. I hope you like it.i wrote it, but i haven't really read though it, because im lazy. xD so i'm terribly sorry if you see any mistakes. **

_* goodness, why is Sebastian so.. hot!? No matter what kind of facial expression he makes, it only enhances how hot it makes him look. He stared at me, like he was going to grab the heavy dictionary that rest on the upper left half of his desk, and slam it over my head. As I stood there on the opposite side of Sebastian, I bit the inner corner of my lip, and wondered if asking what I was going to ask would make him think different of me, or develop a hate toward, which would cause for him to avoid me, or even ask for another partner. I began to hesitate, Contemplating on what to do, or if I should even ask him what I was gong to ask._

"are you going to tell me? or not?" Sebastian asked, still interested in what his partner had to say. Joseph nodded swallowing the lump in his throat and spoke as smooth as he could, to hide that he was somewhat nervous.

"out of pure curiosity, does it bother you to be around... someone who... has an interest the same sex, or someone who likes both male and female?" Joseph asked, as he stared into Sebastian's eyes, keeping his usual calm look on the outside, but in the inside he was a nervous wreck, he looked for any signs of anger or disgust, or anger from Sebastian.

_* I literally died inside. After getting to know Sebastian, and working with him all these years. I noticed if you observed him long enough, he would make facial expressions that where readable. it was rare that he would keep his usual serious look. Sebastian stared at me making no facial expression what so ever. the only thing he did do was sit back in his seat and turn his head._

"are you referring to yourself?" he finally spoke, his voice low, and raspy. Joseph's heart thumped hard.

"N-no Sebastian, I was just curious.." Joseph bluffed, hoping Sebastian would buy it. Sebastian's eyebrow quirked up into the air, he said nothing and stood up grabbing his things.

"I should get going, my wife is expecting me." Sebastian mumbled, before he could say more, the door opened to reveal Myra standing on the other side holding Lily's hand. the child scurried over to Sebastian, and he quickly lifted her into his arms embracing her tight. "hello babygirl."

"hi daddy!" Lily shouted happily giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"hi my little angel, I would like for you to meet Joseph, hes going to keep an eye on you while mommy, and I go to Hawaii." Sebastian walked over to Jospeh so Lily could get a good look at him. the small child turned her head to look up at Joseph, she reached out for him to hold her, and he took her into his arms holding her tight.

"nice to meet you little one." Joseph said in a polite manor.

"yes!" Lily responded resting her head on Joseph's chest.

_*as i was holding Lily, i noticed Myra looking at me strange. It was clear that Myra didn't like me. she always treated me strangely whenever Sebastian wasn't around. There would be times where she would enter my office to deliver mail. she would walk up to my desk tossing it in whatever space empty. and she would say nothing to me, unless i spoke first. The only time she was cheerful was when Sebastian was In the room. Once she left with Sebastian I went back to my desk pacing. I started to ponder about and think if maybe I made a huge mistake asking Sebastian my question. I sure hope he didn't tell Myra about what I asked. Maybe the two of them where planning on taking Lily, with them, because they didn't want me to be around her, but no, it was a question, and I did say that I wasn't referring to myself. No one knows about my interest in men. I sure hope it stays that way. _

_*worried entry number 2. The reason I named the entry worried, is because I on my way to Sebastian's house. Traffic is backed up, and I'm currently stuck in one spot. I really hope things will not be odd between us, I know I shouldn't be worried, but you know how people are these days. _

Joseph pulled up into the driveway of Sebastian's home he got out of his car walking to the front door pressing the doorbell. after a few seconds of standing. There was a click sound. and the door slowly opened .

"Daddy he's here." Lily said as she unlocked the screen door opening it for Joseph. Joseph leaned down picking Lily up into his arms and stepped inside the house closing the screen door, and the front door. Sebastian quickly made his way down the long staircase with Myra. Joseph quickly spoke.

"you know its unsafe to have your child open up the door." Joseph said in a scolding way, not really meaning it.

"Sorry about that, she has a bad habit of answering the door. it's a habit her first babysitter created. we are currently working on it with her to break that habit." Sebastian walked over close to Joseph and took Lily from his arms . Joseph closed his eyes inhaling the cologne Sebastian had wore, and sighed in a relaxed way opening his eyes to find Myra standing at the staircase scowling at him.

"you two should get going, before you miss your flight." Joseph said to Sebastian.

"yeah, we are just on our way out right now. " Sebastian waited for Myra to say goodbye to Lily and he did the same. before he left he turned to Joseph. "by the way jo. it doesn't bother me to be around some who is into same sex, or both relationships." before Joseph could react, Sebastian smirked and closed the door.

**-end of chapter 2.**

**can you tell that Myra doesn't like Joseph? lol its something i had to come up with, just to add a little drama in the story. feel free to leave a review (review are very much appreciated) or share with your friends. Stay awesome fans, and I hope to see you all in chapter 3. to be honest i thought this chatper was mega lame. i have no idea when and if i will be posting chapter 3. I still have chapters in my other fanfics i need to work on whenever i have time**


End file.
